Secrets Hidden Within
by Charlie's Angel67
Summary: Nina was a teenage girl in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since her brothers death she never opens up to anyone and she conceals a dark secret no one but herself knows about. What is it? You will see.


Nina was a teenage girl in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had a tall and skinny figure, long black hair, silver eyes, and semi-pale skin. She wore black eye liner, black lipstick, fingernail polish, ect. She was orphaned when she was little, her brother Charlie took care of her until one day he went missing. An Amber alert flared across the town but no one found him. Until Charlies best friend's Seth and Beckka found him dead in the forest. Try as they might to keep Nina away, they failed. She's never been the same since, like a dementer performed a kiss on her. She hangs out with Draco Malfoy and acts as his guardian... more so that Crabb, and Goyle. But ever since her brothers death she never opens up to anyone and she conceals a dark secret no one but herself knows about. What is it? You will see.

I sat in the train compartment talking with Malfoy about the usual conversation, what we would do after Hogwarts and the like. My black tank top, black baggy jeans, shoes, and make-up giving me a more gothic look than usual. I was about to tell Draco something I found out about Harry until suddenly, the train screached to a halt. Many people were looking into the hallway of the train, including me, until the train jerked and threw me and all the people back into our seats, my hand gripped Draco's shoulder as the lights flickered out.

Draco lost it and ran out of the compartment and into the one the Weasly twins, Seamus Finnagin, and Dean Thomas were in. I followed sute calmly and walked into the compartment and sat down in-between the twins silently. The train jerked again and suddenly an eriee cold swept over us all. I suddenly felt like someone had hit me in the stomach with a brick. I felt like I was drowning in freezing cold waters, slowly sinking into the ambiss of my worst thoughts and feelings that haunted my every waking moment untill I heard a pearcing scream of my own and someone elses, someone familiar that I was beginning to forget. Someone that was slipping away just as I had in those fleeting moments of the dementors cold, rotten, and scabby clutched that stole the very meaning of life. That was all I remembered. I awoke to find Draco's face inches from mine, startled, I gasped and sat bolt upright. "What happened?" My head pounded dully. "A dementor came in, and you went rigid. You just sort of...fell onto the floor and twitched slightly." Draco told me with concern in his eyes. Was he _worried_ about me? "A dementor..." I repeated slowly.

Later that night, in the great hall we sat and watched some students sing and they were pretty good. Then Dumbledor gave his speech, turns out Hagrid is going to teach along with another teacher named Lupin. "Potter! Hey Potter! Is it true? You fainted... I mean you _actually_ fainted?" I punched Draco in his arm lightly because he knew I did as well, yet he was picking on Harry, my thoughts were disrupted by Dumbledore's words that stuck out inparticular..., "And remember, happiness can be found even at the darkest of times. If only it remembers to turn on the light." I'll try and remember that.

The next day me and Draco rushed down to Hagrids class with Crabb and Goyle trotting behind. Hagrid told us to open our books, which was easier said then done. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Draco said with his normal sneer. Make way for Snape jr. please... "Just stroke the spine." Of course. Harry and Draco had a normal quarrel, but I just learned to tune them out. But when Hagrid did this poor example for a trumpet and this odd creature that was half horse, half grey eagle came in. Apparently, it is a Hyppogriff. Everyone stepped back but Harry when Hagrid asked who wanted to go first. Nice. Once again we would look like slobs and cowards while Harry looked like a hero. Not this time. I whispered to Draco my plan as Harry's life was threatened by the creature called 'Buckbeak.' Harry flew off on Buckbeak and I stood up and was ready to go, a short time later they returned to the ground. I walked forward fearlessly and bowed, he bowed back. I held out my hand and stepped forward slowly, my silver eyes not tearing away from his golden one's. I was pouring into his thoughts, as if I knew what he was going to do. He was going to bite, I recoiled my hand and he nipped at the air where my hand would have been. I looked at him calmy, I touched his cold hard beak and rubbed it affectenatly, I didn't ride him like Harry but I didn't look like a slob either. I was interupted and torn from the creatures mind by Draco... he was storming up to Buckbeak "Ahh, your not dangerous at all, you great ugly brute!" He had a smirk on his face and I knew what Buckbeak was going to do. I wanted to stop it but another part of me wanted Draco to learn his lesson. "Mafloy, No!" Hagrid shouted trying to interveen. Buckbeak reared and lightly cut Malfoys' robes. Hagrid calmed him down. I couldn't believe what I had done, I just stood there and let him have a reason to brag! I was stupid. "ITS KILLED ME! ITS KILLED ME!" Draco screamed like a sissy. Boy, was he pathetic! Hagrid carried him off and I snapped out of it running after them both.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" I wanted to puke as I mocked her behind her back, I hated Pansy. "It comes and it goes, I consider myself lucky. A few more minutes according to Mademe Pomfrey and I could have lost my arm." Liar, I agreed totally with Ron: he really is laying it on thick. And it better hurt or I'll make it hurt. Give him an "Indian burn" that's so bad he'll beg for mercy, but I wont give him any mercy. No! What am I thinking! Oh, tonights going to be a long night. I was thinking when I hurd Seamus yell "He's been sighted, He's been sighted!" "Who?" a kid asked, "Siruis Black!" Yelled Seamus, "Duft town, thats not far from here," Said Hermoine, my heart was racing and then that moment Neville spoke my mind, "You don't think he would come to Hogwarts do you?" I looked from Griffindor to Griffindor wating for an answer "With dementors at every entrance?" Dismissed Hermoine, "Dementors, he's slipped passed them once, what's to say he won't do it again?" Good point Seamus. "Yes, its like trying to catch smoke, its like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Those words made me shudder for some reason.

All the Slytherins were heading to our common room when Professor Snape ran up to us and told us to go to the Great Hall. He didn't say why, but I had a pretty good hunch. Later that night I just layed awake staring at the Great Hall ceiling that reflected the galaxy. "I thought of notifying the students and sending them back to their houses." "What about Potter? Should he be warned?" I heard Snape ask. "Yes, but for now, let him sleep. For in dreams we enter a world entirely of our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide above the highest cloud." Dumbledor said something along those lines. I was starting to get sleepy so it was hard to tell. I dismissed my thoughts and slipped slowly into sleep only to be disturbed by nightmares. Thank goodness when I awoke the sky outside was turning a pre-dawn navy blue that was slowly getting greyer and greyer as the sun rose behind the thick opleline white clouds. What would today bring? One never knows.

I sat at breakfast that morning writing and drawing random things in my notebook. "What are you writing today?" My best friend Lucy asked, pearing over my arm that was forming a barakade to all outside eyes. Lucy had blond hair and blue eyes. She was really skinny and loved the color blue. She would have been in Ravenclaw if she could choose, but the sorting hat put her in Slytherin. "Just a poem." I moved my arm and her eyes scanned over the poem that read:  
Come hither o traveler...  
I sing ye a song yet so melancholy, my voice speaketh the epitaph of darkness.  
Come into my world young Hylian.  
Darkest apocalypse hour approaches...   
Awaken from thy slumber whilst destiny's dreaming of ye soul.   
Dost thou haveith the time to end thy slumber?  
Lest thee interfere with my plan, death shall find ye!  
My mask sees the beginning is the end...  
I am Majora!

The apocalypic hour is at hand.  
I summon thee Lunar demon.  
Cast thee blight upon this land!  
Dost thee interoper have time enough to wake from the dream?  
I summon thee messanger of night.  
Can you hear the young Hylian scream?

And the drawings of the character, Link, beside them. "Another poem and drawings from Zelda?" I nodded. I loved Zelda, it was possibly the greatest game on earth.  
I closed the book and ate a little before getting up and walking out onto the grounds. I walked down over the grassy lawns and over to the lake shore. It was still cloudy but it didn't look like it was going to rain any time soon, even though the air was thick with the smell of rain. I picked up some smooth, round stones and started skipping them and humming to myself. I didnt have any classes for the next two hours.

I sighed and started singing, "I couldnt tell you, why she felt that way, she felt it, every day. And I couldnt help her, I just watched her make, the same mistakes again. Whats wrong, whats wrong now? To many, to many problems. Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lie's broken inside." I sighed. That song really described me. "You have a really pretty voice." I turned to see Draco. "Thanks." I blushed slightly. I hated singing in front of people. "How come you don't sing in public?" I shrugged. "I just don't want to be judged, thats all." He nodded, somehow I knew he was thinking of wanting to ask me something, but I wasn't betting on it. Draco then cleared his throat and said, "Um, ...um, if you don't mind me asking..., what happend to you when you were little? Because you never go home on the holidays and you leave the train station with teenagers at the end of the year that I know can't possibly be your parents." He asked this quietly and pretty quickly.

I sighed and knew I would have to tell the truth. I had been caught in-between a rock and a hard place. "You might want to sit down for this..." I stated sitting down myself. "Alright... when I was only five, me and my brother, Charlie who was fifteen, lost our parents to Lord Voldemort..." Draco looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, "Wait... was...?" "You'll find out," he nodded "Anyways, so then Charlie took me in and raised me until he was twenty-seven and I was seventeen, then I was over at his best friend's house, Seth, and Bekka. When I came home, Charlie was no where to be found. An Amber alert flaired across our town and search parties were everywhere. One day, Seth and Bekka found Charlie. I came over to look, but they tried to hold me back. I broke from their grip and ran into the forest to find my brother hanging from a tree, dead. There was a note in his hand that warned us I was next because we despised Voldemort. I fled deeper into the forest and stayed in there for four days and three nights. Not eating, or drinking. I didnt come out until Seth found me and told me Charlie would have wanted me to be happy. So I live a not-so-normal life. People say eye's are like windows to the soul... well look in these eyes and you wont see a soul, because the blinds in the windows are closed."

Draco was just staring at me with a 'No way!' look, "Thats horrible..." I looked him dead in the eye, "The worst part is... Your father hung him."  
"W-What?" He stared at me in shock "You thin I'm lying?" "No! But... my father?" I stood up, "Yes your father." I walked off in anger. He thought I was lying didnt he...? Friend or not, his father hung my brother case closed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, I stood in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "This class is Ridicules." I heard Draco say. Right now, I didn't give a rats ass what he thought at the moment. I didn't pay much attention through the classes, so basicly I was in my own world, I guess. I lazed around on the lake shore later in the afternoon just thinking about random things. I wasn't spending my day with Draco, that's for sure. I just didn't want to be with him today, after this morning. He didn't seem to want to be with me either. He hadn't talked to me all day, and he hasn't even looked at me either. Not like I cared or anything. I could care less if he jumped off the top of the castle. I dont know why I suddenly felt like this. I guess its because the truth was finaly out in the open, and couldn't be taken back.

I stood up and turned to leave when I bumped in to Harry. "Sorry." I muttered. "It's ok. Hey, why aren't you with Draco? Your normaly never apart." I resisted telling him everything that happened all at once. "Yeah well, things change." He just gave me a look. "You sure? I'm guessing thats not all of it." He grinned. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "Okay, fine. You win. Lets just say, his father did something really, really, really bad to my family and Draco doesn't want to accept it." "What did his father do?" Harry asked cautiously before sitting down. "He...he hung my brother when I was ten. He forced me to live my life alone. As a roge, an outsider, a traveler of distint lands. Lands kids run away from in there nightmares. And I'm still hoping, one of these days I'll wake up from this nightmare, and have my parents and brother back again. But three years into the future and that still hasn't happened." I sat down and held my head in my hands. "Well, I cant say my life is much better, but it sounds like you've got it pretty tough." He added tilting his head at me. "Thats not the worst part of this nightmare." I looked up at him with a dark look. Not as a threat, but to let him know I was dead serious. "What is it?" He looked at me cautiously and seemed to be choosing his words wisely. "You Harry Potter, are talking with a vampire." He looked shocked. I stood up quickly. "Thats right. Now run! Grab your torches and pitchforks! Let me give you advice, Holy water and stakes work better!" I turned and started to storm off when I felt a hand on my sholder, "Does anyone else know?" I hung my head and shook it sadly. "Not even my own family knew. Only me. I've kept it a secret for eight long years. I found out when I was five." He took his hand from my shoulder. "Well, I'm not scared and I won't run. Because I know differences don't matter. I've been judged so many times, I've lost count, but that doesn't mean I stop being myself and close the world out. You shouldn't either." I grinned slightly. "That coming from a boy thats been through more than me... I'll try a little harder. As my brother would say, 'Give a hundred and ten percent. Always more, never less.' So... they don't like me tough, they can just walk away." He smiled "Yeah. Thats the Nina I barely know." I laughed and walked back to the castle talking and chatting away with Harry. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all... maybe I would survive my third year. Maybe, maybe not.

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Baine!" Draco yelled. I spun around, why was he using my last name? "What _Malfoy_?" I yelled back, drawling out his last name. "Why were you hanging out with Potter?" "What does it matter to you who I hang out with?" He smirked at me, "Do you like him?" "NO!" I shouted a little to quickly. "_Potter and Baine, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First co_-" He got cut off when I punched him hard in the face. Crabb and Goyle ran at me but I jabbed them in they're necks in just the right spot and they fell to the ground unconcious. Draco looked at me in shock holding his broken nose. "Shut up and leave me alone. I don't know what is with you, and why your pissed off at me, and why you can't face the truth so you resort to being an ass at me, but leave me alone if you don't have something nice to say." I stormd off. My feelings were afficialy crushed. Not because Draco had taunted me about talking to Harry, but because we were once great friends. Maybe something more. And now look at us... in ruins and fighting. "Nina..." I heard him shout. I turned around to see he had a hurt exspretition on his face. "I'm sorry. I know you've been through too much to deal with my harassment." "Your damn right I have! I've lost my brother, my parents, my home, and almost my best friend... I've lost to much, to lose you. Your the only one that stands beside me and you wanted to throw it all away because you can't cope with the fact that your dad killed my brother!" He nodded sadly. "Your right. I need to face the fact that my dad is a murderer. I'm sorry." he opened out his arms and gave me the puppy dog face. "Am I forgiven?" I grinned. How on earth can you say no to that face? I ran forward and hugged him. I broke the hug but he kept one arm around my shoulders. "Lets go see Madame Pomfrey about your nose. Sorry about that by the way." He just laughed. "You had a good reason to hit me. It knocked some sense into me."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco's nose was fixed and I had just found out Buckbeak was sentenced to death tonight. I don't know where Draco went, but it was somewhere besides here. I was walking around in the grounds looking for him. I spotted him and started walking over towards him but Hermoine got there first. She pointed her wand at him. I sighed and screwed my eyes shut. Time to put my powers to work. "Ok. Here it goes!" I disappeared then reappeared right as Hermoine swung a punch. I caught her fist and tightened my grip on it. "Thats not a very wise thing to do." I said with a dangerous tone. Harry looked at me in shock. "Hermoine, lets go... leave him be. He's not worth it." And with that they walked off towards Hagrids hut. Draco stared up at me in disbelief. "How'd you do that!" I sighed. I was neck deep in more trouble. "I'm a vampire." He stared open-mouthed at me. "Bloody hell..." I just nodded. I wasn't going to lose him again. "COOL!" I jumped. That sertantly was a change in character! "What?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked like a kid at Christmas. "Thats way cool! I've never really met a vampire before!" I laughed. Was he serious? I laughed and dragged him away and back to the castle. The year was coming to a end and how I would miss it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Many days had passed now. Siruis has escaped, Buckbeak escaped too, and everything was back to normal. Ok, _almost_ everything. Me and Draco are afficialy an item, and Harry has gotten a new broom. Wait, what? I ran outside just as Harry zoomed off in his Firebolt. I grinned. Another year... another friend.  
**The End**


End file.
